Bad boy
by Mysticalanimallover
Summary: This is what would happen if Dipper got turned into a dark fairy. Credit goes to g.C.I.C.d for letting me do this!
1. I bump into a dark fairy

Dipper's POV

Trixie and I were walking in the woods, when we heard someone say" Oh, look. Just the people I wanted to see." Then, Trixie turned around to see who it was.

"SPARKLER!?" I spun around to see Sparkler. She was wearing a long red dress, that draped behind her.

"Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh you're going to find out."

Then she made Trixie disappear.

"Not so protected now, are you?"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Just sent her back to her house." Then she walked over to me. "Now, time for some fun."


	2. Torucher time

Sparkler's POV

Tonight I'm going to get revenge for what he did.

Tonight he's going to wish that he never meet Trixie.

Dipper's POV

She rose her arms to the sky, then her wings came out. She looked at me and pointed a finger at me while screaming,"LACNOSA CROMBY!" Then I felt like someone was pounding in my head with a sledgehammer, getting harder and harder each time. I screamed in agony. I fell to my knees in pain. Then she yelled,"Acton dagna!" Then I felt like several daggers where stabbing me in the back, over and over. I didn't fight back. I couldn't. I slumped to the ground, and she started to walk over to me. "Have you had enough yet?"She asked. Then she said, "Or course not." She looked down at me and said,"One last thing." Then she made me stand up, and she grabbed me by the shoulders, and shoved me into a tree. The pain was unbearable. I felt like someone just electrocuted me while burning me at the same time. The last thing I remember is Sparkler saying,"Now you'll think twice before messing with me." Then I Passed out.


	3. It's already begun

Mabel's POV

I was starting to get worried. Dipper and Trixie haven't come back yet, and it's been a couple of hours. Then out of nowhere, I heard someone yell,"MABEL!" I ran outside to see Trixie standing on the front porch. Trixie? What are you doing here? Wait, where's Dipper?" At the sound of his name, Trixie just stared at me. "Trixie? What happened?" She just yelled at the top of her lungs,"SPARKLER!" In fury, then flew as fast as she could to the woods. I had no choice but to follow her.

Trixie's POV

How could I have forgotten that Dipper was alone with Sparkler?! I flew as fast as my wings could take, and that's saying something! Until I found him in a heap, lting on the ground, shivering. The back of his shirt was drenched in blood, and his forehead was black and blue all over. He was pale. Really pale. Like the moon, almost. I tried to get closer, but the heat coming from him was too much. I was too late. "Trixie?" I looked to see Mabel. "What's wron- DIPPER!" She screamed, and rushed over to his side. She set him on her lap. "Sparkler." I muttered.

"Can't you save him?"

"Mabel, I... I-"

"Aw isn't this sweet?" I spun around to see Sparkler. "What do you want Sparkler? You've already caused enough damage!" I screamed.

"Yes, and don't you see? It's already starting."

"What's starting?! What did you do to him?!" Mabel squeaked.

"Oh don't worry. He'll be fine." then she left.

"Trixie, what was she talking about? What did she do to Dipper?"

"Mabel she-" then Dipper clutched onto Mabel's hand, as if he wasn't going to let go. Mabel looked at me. I said,

"It's already begun."


	4. Sam shows up

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while! i had a exchange student stay for a few weeks, then I went to Oregon for a week, then went to my brother's house. By the way new episode? Anybody? LOVED IT! When is season two?! I NEED TO KNOW!

Trixie's POV

I tried to explain the problem to Mabel, but I don't think that she understands what is going on.

"Trixie?"

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"How are we going to move Dipper? Just a question." I Facepalm.

"I... did not think of that." Then I have an idea. Sam. He could help us get Dipper to my house! Then I thought "Sam! I need your help!" Then he replied groggly,

"Why? I didn't get any sleep last night!"

"Samuel! If you don't get over here, Dipper mi-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DIPPER?!"

"Just get over here and you'll see." Then pretty soon, a flash of white feathers showed up.

"Sam?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. Now," He looked at me and said,"Where is he?"

"Right over... here."

I led Sam as close as I could to Dipper, who was STILL lying there, which was starting to creep me out.

"What happened? Where is-OH MY GOODNESS!" Sam rushed over to Dipper's side. "Trixie, what in the world happened?!"

"Sparkler happened."

A/N I Am taking a break from 'The beast within' for a while. On the plus side, I am starting to work on 'The son of Apollo' I'm going to rename it though. I'm also working on 'The hunger games GF style'. That one will take a while though. Ion going to redo 'Don't know'. I'll post my schedule in a while, but I start school on the 19th. BOOOOO


End file.
